That's Monstertainment
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: Part of my 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo fan fic series, but with Fred and Velma and without Scrappy Doo. Watching a movie can be a great experience, with popcorn, soda and with someone special that is. But actually being in a movie is something totally different, as Scooby and the gang are about to find out. Currently being re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters are copyright 2009 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network. No challenge to their ownership is implied; I am not making any money from writing this story, I am just a fan and I am writing this simply for fun.

Chapter 1

Today or rather tonight, Scooby Doo and the rest of his mystery solving friends have decided to take a break from unraveling ghostly mysteries; however they are unaware that they are about to encounter yet another ghost, but not just any average run of the mill spook but rather one of the most dangerous ghosts on the planet.

As we join the gang we find Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Flim Flam in front of a television set in the front room of the gang's house; the four of them are settling in to watch the Late-Night Spine Tingler Movie: _The Son of the Bride of the Ghost of Frankenstein_.

"Like this is going to be totally groovy" Shaggy said.

"Yeah, this is one of my favorite movies, I must have seen this movie a hundred times" Flim Flam replied.

"Reah" Scooby said.

"You know you guys may like the Frankenstein monster and all of that scary stuff; but the parts of the movie that I like are when Dr. Frankenstein performs his experiments" Velma noted.

"Like why do you think Dr. Frankenstein is cool Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"Because Shaggy, I always thought it would be kind of interesting to be like him" Velma replied.

"You mean like a mad scientist?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"Roh no!" Scooby added, whimpering at the thought of their bespectacled friend as a mad scientist.

"Well yes and no; it would have been cool to have a laboratory like his but not using it for evil purposes" Velma replied.

"Makes sense to me" Shaggy said.

Meanwhile Fred and Daphne wearing bedroom clothing have each made their way downstairs and into the living room where Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Flim Flam are sitting.

"What are you guys doing up, its 2 o'clock in the morning" Fred commented with a yawn.

"Yeah you four, Fred and I are dog tired" Daphne remarked.

"Rou ralled?" Scooby remarked.

"Sorry Scooby, it was just a figure of speech" Daphne replied.

"Like we were going to watch the 2 AM Spine Tingler Late Movie, you guys want to join us?" Shaggy asked.

"Well this is going against my better judgment, but all right I guess we could all stay up and watch the movie together" Fred said.

"We're probably going to need some munchies though" Daphne replied.

It was at this time that the gang saw a glowing figure in a chair on the other side of the room, as the figure materialized Scooby and company were very surprised to see a familiar face now sitting in the chair.

"I'll provide the pop" Vincent Van Ghoul said as he materialized in the living room while holding a tray of soft drinks.

"And like I'll provide the popcorn" Shaggy replied.

"Don't forget the butter and salt Shaggy" Velma said.

"Like don't worry I won't; oh and Scooby while I'm making the popcorn can you put the Chest of Demons away for the night" Shaggy remarked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Rokay Raggy" Scooby said.

"Don't forget to set the Security Alarm System for the Chest Scooby" Fred called out from the living room as Scooby was already at the staircase getting ready to put the Chest of Demons away.

"Rokay Reddy" Scooby replied.

As the Great Dane prepared to make sure the large red and gray box was properly hidden where no one would find it, inside the gang's television set or rather inside a television studio several miles away from the group's house an evil being prepared to set a sinister plot into motion.

"Our feature presentation will begin in a few moments, after these messages and station identification" the being remarked as the gang looked on; the strange female creature was outfitted in a dark red colored dress, wild dark red hair and was wearing earrings that looked to be small bones, a crooked smile could be seen on her face as Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc. were about to get a frightening surprise.

"So Vincent Van Ghoul, Scooby Doo and friends are watching my little special presentation; this is more than I was hoping for, originally I was just going to dispose of those meddlers and Vincent Van Ghoul but now when this night is over Scooby and the rest of his little friends won't be a problem any more" the strange creature said before laughing in a sickening manner.

Back in the kitchen Shaggy was getting ready to make popcorn for he and his friends to enjoy while they watched the film.

"Like let's see, there are seven of us so I'll need seven pounds of popcorn, then I'll just set the microwave for seven million degrees and set the timer for seven minutes; there we go, the popcorn should be ready any minute now" Shaggy remarked.

Upstairs Scooby walked up to one of the rooms and placed the Chest of Demons inside a safe, he then set the alarm system and began walking out of the room, but the Great Dane tripped on a laser beam which set the alarm off, Scooby quickly ran out of the room and back downstairs making sure to not let the system mistake him for a burglar or villain.

Back in the living room Scooby had joined the rest of the gang in front of the television set as the movie was moments away from starting.

"Shaggy is the popcorn ready yet?" Velma asked.

Before Shaggy could answer, the microwave in the kitchen began to rattle and shake.

"Like it should be ready just about now" Shaggy replied.

The Microwave opened and thousands of gallons of popcorn poured out of it and spilled into the living room.

Seeing this Velma turned to Shaggy, arms folded and looking clearly annoyed.

"Well Shaggy what have you got to say for yourself this time?" Velma asked with her arms folded.

"Like this popcorn needs butter and salt," he replied taking a handful of popcorn and eating it.

At that moment, the movie came back on and the host of the show spoke; but it wasn't good news for Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc.

"And now for our feature presentation, presented especially for Scooby Doo and friends!" Zomba remarked.

"How did she know we would be watching?" Vincent wondered.

"Wait that's it, it's a trap!" Daphne shrieked as red eye beams shot out of the villain's eyes.

The beams trapped Scooby and company in oval shaped prisons similar to small mirrors made of glass and the group found themselves leaving the comforts of their living room and were being transported through the air and into the television set.

In a manner of minutes Mystery Inc. had gone from relaxing in their house and getting ready to watch an old movie, to being unwilling participants in the movie; Scooby and company found themselves behind a large headstone in a creepy looking cemetery and tried to make some sense of their present situation.

"Oh brother do I have a whale of a headache, everybody else OK?" Fred asked while holding his forehead.

"I think so, I just wish I knew where we were" Daphne replied.

"By the looks of things I would say we're inside the very movie that were watching" Velma commented.

"Zoinks, like how did that happen?" Shaggy asked.

"Somehow Zomba must have known that we were watching and she must have set this whole trap up" Vincent explained.

"Then she must be from the Chest of Demons" Daphne wondered aloud.

"Unfortunately yes, Zomba is indeed one of the thirteen ghosts from the chest" Vincent replied.

"Like oh great, we're in the movie now what are we going to do?" Shaggy asked.

"There's only one thing we can do, and that's to play along with the movie until we can find a way out of here" Fred replied.

"Terrific, I always wanted to be an actress" Daphne responded with a small amount of happiness in her voice.

"Daph, I don't think now would be a good time to play actress" Velma replied as she attempted to remind her comrade of exactly what kind of situation the gang was in.

"Oh, I guess you're right" Daphne responded with a small amount of disappointment in her voice.

"How exactly is playing along with the movie going to get us out of here?" Shaggy wondered.

"It's pretty simple Shaggy, all we have to do is go along with the movie until it's conclusion; I just hope that there's some way we can escape this ghastly creature feature before something happens to us" Vincent explained.

"There is no hope for you Van Ghoul! For now that you are trapped in the movie I can look for the Chest of Demons and once I find that accursed box I shall set my fellow spirits free, and then destroy it once and for all; after that I shall be free!" Zomba exclaimed now standing in the gang's living room and helping herself to some popcorn.

Back inside the movie Mystery Inc. attempted to piece together the current events that they were experiencing.

"Anybody have any ideas on what we should do next?" Daphne wondered.

"Simple like all we have to do is figure out what part of the movie this is and we can go from there" Shaggy explained.

"Alright Shaggy, you and Scooby are horror movie experts right?" Velma asked.

"Like I guess you could say that, why?" Shaggy replied.

"Well maybe you and Scooby can figure out what part of the film this is" Velma remarked.

"Hmm, like ok I'll try" Shaggy commented.

The beatnik teenage sleuth looked around at the gang's surroundings and smiled as he told the gang of their current situation.

"Like right now we're at the very beginning of the movie" Shaggy explained.

"How can you tell?" Daphne asked.

"Simple, I remember this part quite well actually; this is the part of the movie where the villagers are chasing Dr. Frankenstein and Egad through the cemetery attempting to catch them" Shaggy replied.

"I just hope you're right Shag" Fred remarked.

"I am right, look over there" Shaggy said pointing several hundred feet to the right.

Shaggy and the rest of the group saw a man dressed in a white lab coat and medical equipment, as well as a shorter hunchbacked man being chased by an angry group of people with torches, rope and pitchforks.

The two men managed to duck out of sight of the angry mob and decided to hide behind an old headstone; by a remarkable coincidence and by a very interesting piece of fate it was the same place that Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc. were.

The teenage sleuths noticed this and decided to engage the two men in conversation to figure out who they were.

"Who are the two of you?" Daphne asked.

"Like I know exactly who they are, you're Dr. Frankenstein and his assistant Egad right?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes we are" Dr. Frankenstein replied.

"Jinkies, I've always wanted to meet you Dr. Frankenstein; your work is pretty fascinating" Velma said.

"It's nice to meet at least one fan, although apparently the townspeople don't think so and frankly I'm getting sick of it" Dr. Frankenstein explained.

"Getting sick of what sir?" Fred asked.

"Hundreds of times we've been chased through this dumb movie, hundreds of times we've gone through the same old thing over and over again" Dr. Frankenstein said.

"Yeah and we're done with the whole darn thing, we're through!" Egad added.

"But you can't just quit a movie when you're already in it, can you?" Fred wondered.

"Well we can and we are" Dr. Frankenstein remarked.

"Yeah, let someone else get chased by those dumb villagers hundreds of times" Egad replied.

"So you're just going to get someone to replace you, just like that?" Shaggy said snapping his fingers.

"Yes that's the idea" Dr. Frankenstein commented.

"Who in the world would be dumb enough to want to replace the two of you in this movie anyway?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah, rho?" Scooby added.

Dr. Frankenstein and Egad then looked over at the Great Dane and his teenage companion and smiled wickedly; Shaggy and Scooby happened to notice this and were taken quite aback by this development as they realized what exactly this meant.

"Oh no, like Scooby and I aren't going to be a mad doctor and his assistant" Shaggy said, arms folded and shaking his head.

"Reah, rot a rhance!" Scooby agreed.

"And what exactly is wrong with being a mad doctor and his assistant as you put it young man?" Dr. Frankenstein asked looking annoyed.

"Oh did I say that, I meant to say being a mad doctor and his assistant are noble professions and should be admired, and the two of us are in trouble aren't we?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes you are, but we're not mad at the two of you" Dr. Frankenstein explained.

"We're not?" Shaggy asked looking thoroughly confused.

"Not at all, you two are just going to take our places in the movie forever" Egad replied.

"Oh like is that all, we're just going to replace the two of you" Shaggy remarked, however he stopped speaking after he realized what he had just said.

"Like what I am saying? We can't replace the two of you!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"And what may I ask is wrong with that?" Dr. Frankenstein asked.

"Well for starters, like we're not part of this movie, we're just visitors" Shaggy remarked.

"Well you are now!" Dr. Frankenstein declared as he took his clothes off and dressed Scooby in them.

"Yeah good luck, you'll need it!" Egad remarked with evil laughter as he took his clothes off and dressed Shaggy in them.

Dr. Frankenstein and Egad quickly ran out of sight, making sure that the villagers wouldn't catch recognize them and eventually catch them; Scooby and Shaggy now dressed in the clothes of the doctor and his assistant, bemoaned their current situation and wondered why the two of them had been chosen to replace the strange pair.

"Like it's just our luck Scooby Doo, we get hand picked to become the new Egad and Dr. Frankenstein" Shaggy complained.

"Reah, rhy us Raggy; row rome re rave ro rlay roctor rin a rold rorror rovie?" Scooby asked his companion.

"Beats me old buddy, but I guess for the most part it's just dumb luck" Shaggy remarked.

"Reah, rumb rluck" Scooby replied.

"Well gang, it looks like we're in some pickle" Fred remarked.

"Not only that but I think we're about to get a taste of what Dr. Frankenstein and Igor were talking about" Daphne replied.

"Why's that Daph?" Fred asked.

"Look over there" Daphne said pointing to the same group of people that were chasing the doctor and his assistant.

"Zoinks, like it's that angry mob again!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"I think it would be best if we get out of here" Vincent replied.

"Right, come on gang!" Fred explained.

With that Fred, Daphne, Velma, Flim Flam and Vincent Van Ghoul began to run away from the villagers at top speed and as fast as their feet and paws could carry them; Scooby and company's young friend decided to bring out a megaphone and had decided to start wearing a director's hat as well as beginning to act like a younger version of Steven Spielberg.

"OK everybody; head this way aaand roll 'em!" Flim Flam declared as he ran behind Fred, Daphne, Velma and Vincent Van Ghoul.

Scooby and Shaggy meanwhile found themselves attempting to escape the angry mob that were not only brandishing pitchforks and torches, but had also been chasing the titular character of the movie and his assistant.

"Rikes, rhat are re roing to ro Raggy, rhat rangry rob ris right on rop of rus!" Scooby shrieked.

"Like don't worry Scooby, your best friend has a plan to escape from those villagers" Shaggy replied.

"Rhat's rhat Raggy?" the Great Dane asked.

"Simple, like if I remember the movie correctly, there's a secret tunnel somewhere in the graveyard" Shaggy explained.

"A tunnel? Do you know where exactly the tunnel is located Shaggy?" Velma asked as she, Daphne, Fred, Flim Flam and Vincent had caught up to the cowardly pair.

"Hmm, if I remember right the tunnel should be around here somewhere" Shaggy explained as he walked around the area that he and the rest of the gang were standing in.

"Okay Shaggy, since you and Scooby are the horror movie experts, we trust you" Fred replied.

"Like sounds good to me, now let me see; if I were a tunnel that led into a mad scientist's laboratory, where would I be? Wait I know!" Shaggy thought aloud.

The cowardly teen walked over to a nearby headstone with Scooby, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Flim Flam and Vincent Van Ghoul following closely in tow; Shaggy saw a gray lever on the side of the headstone and decided to let the rest of the gang know of his find.

"Here it is, this is the lever that when pulled will open the tunnel which leads to Dr. Frankenstein's laboratory" Shaggy explained.

"Shaggy, are you entirely sure about this?" Velma asked.

"What makes you say that Velma?" Shaggy wondered.

"Well, we are in a cemetery, not to mention we're standing right next to a headstone, at night, in an old horror movie" the bespectacled sleuth explained.

"Come on Velma don't start acting like Scooby and I, believe me as long as we play along with the exact plot of the movie we'll be fine" Shaggy remarked.

"Well I guess we'll be alright, especially with you leading the way Shaggy" the petite teen detective said with a smile.

"Thank you Velma, now gang stand back and I'll open the entrance to the tunnel" the cowardly teen explained.

Scooby and Velma decided to stay close to Shaggy, while Fred, Daphne, Flim Flam and Vincent Van Ghoul stood behind them watching the proceedings carefully; the cowardly teen walked over to the gray lever which he had pointed out to the rest of the group earlier and pulled it down.

"So what are we supposed to do know?" Fred asked.

"Just wait a few seconds, the tunnel should open up, right about noooow!" Shaggy cried out as he, Scooby, Velma and the rest of Mystery Inc. found themselves sliding down a long, twisting slide which led into a dark tunnel, which led into Dr. Frankenstein, err Dr. Frankenscoob's lab.

Scooby and company landed with a soft thud inside the strange mad scientist's laboratory as the Great Dane and his friends attempted to figure out their next plan of action; the cowardly teen and his canine companion stood up and brushed themselves off as they prepared to act out Igor and Dr. Frankenstein's movie roles.

While Shaggy and Scooby got ready to play doctor and assistant, Flim Flam instructed Fred and Daphne in the roles that they were going to play in the movie; while the young boy turned movie director was doing all of this, Vincent Van Ghoul and Velma had made their way into another room nearby; the gang's warlock friend and ally set up a crystal ball and a few miscellaneous instruments as the bespectacled female sleuth looked on and wondered what the sorcerer was up to.

"It looks like I'm ready to begin my experiment with the crystal ball" Vincent said.

"I'm curious Mr. Van Ghoul, what are you going to do with all that equipment and the crystal?" asked Velma.

"Well Velma I'm glad you asked; you see what I'm going to try and do is use the Crystal Ball to try and make contact with the real world in hopes of seeing if I can figure a way out of here" Vincent explained as he and Velma looked into the Crystal which sat on a wooden table, the crystal's reception was quite hazy for a few minutes but very soon it would clear up, however in this case the great warlock wished that he didn't see the real world through the crystal ball.

"Velma, I do believe my experiment is working, I can see the real world; but I don't like what I see at all" Vincent said with a gasp.

"Why's that Mr. Van Ghoul?" the bespectacled girl asked.

"Because I see one of the ghosts from the Demon Chest in the crystal" Vincent explained.

"Jinkies, you mean Zomba?" Velma asked.

"Right" Vincent replied.

The crimson colored demon known as Zomba was standing in the front room of Scooby and the gang's house back in Coolsville and had already dispatched with the security system that had protected the Chest of Demons; Vincent and Velma saw this and were quite displeased as the warlock spoke up.

"What do you want from us Zomba?" Vincent asked.

"I already have what I want Van Ghoul and friend, the Chest of Demons! Now I shall set my fellow spirits free, then once I've done that I shall destroy the chest, and there's nothing that you can do about it, because you are trapped in that old movie!" Zomba explained as a crooked smile crossed her face.

"Now to set my fellow spirits free, so they can roam the Earth causing terror in the hearts of mortals everywhere!" Zomba exclaimed as she opened the sinister box.

The demonic creature was pleased that her spirits would be joining her in causing chaos around the world, or she would be had she opened the real Chest of Demons; however as she would discover Scooby and company had decided to play a little trick on her.

"No, it's a fake!" Zomba lamented as she had opened the box only to find a Made in Taiwan sign inside the box.

"Sorry Zomba, but if you really want the Chest of Demons, you're going to have to come in here and take it from us" Vincent explained as he took it out from behind his back.

"Way to go Mr. Van Ghoul, you sure pulled a fast one on that creepy Zomba" addressed Velma with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Velma, now maybe she'll leave us alone for a while" Vincent replied.

Suddenly the crystal ball began glowing and a familiar demonic figure clad in red materialized in the same room as Vincent Van Ghoul and Velma; seeing who the figure was caused the pair to slowly step backwards and also caused the great warlock to gasp in terror.

"Think again Vincent Van Ghoul!" the figure declared as she stepped towards Vincent and Velma.

"Zomba!" Vincent and Velma both shrieked as the evil spirit smiled back menacingly at the pair.

"You thought you could escape me so easily, but you were both wrong; for no one escapes Zomba!" she growled.

"Well we're sure going to try, run Mr. Van Ghoul!" Velma said to the powerful sorcerer as he ran up a set of nearby stairs with the bespectacled sleuth in tow and the demonic Zomba close behind, nipping at their heels.

Meanwhile back downstairs in Dr. Frankenscoob's lab, Scooby and Shaggy were attempting to give their own interpretations of the mad doctor and his assistant; their performances weren't necessarily Academy Award winning, but they were still able to get the job done.

"Well Dr. Frankenscoob, here we are and now we are ready to begin your great experiment" Shaggy explained.

"Ruh? Rhat experiment Rhaggy?" Scooby replied with a curious look on his face.

"Why Dr. Frankenscoob, you don't remember do you?" Shaggy said.

"Remember rhat Rhaggy?" Scooby asked.

"Tonight, in fact this very night is the night that you will begin your great experiment: to bring your great creation to life!" Shaggy remarked with some vigor in his voice.

"Res, res ring ry reation to rife!" Scooby remarked.

Meanwhile in another portion of Dr. Frankenscoob's castle, Velma and Vincent Van Ghoul had been running from the demonic Zomba who had still been trying to take the chest from the bespectacled sleuth and the warlock, but thus far had been unsuccessful in her plans.

Having escaped the clutches of the demonic Zomba, albeit temporarily; Velma and Vincent Van Ghoul walked behind yet another staircase in Dr. Frankenstein's lab, hoping to hide from the latest of the thirteen ghosts; the sinister red clad figure, who coincidentally looked like something out of a horror movie, was looking high and low for the bespectacled detective and her sorcerer friend and the Chest of Demons.

"I will find you Vincent Van Ghoul and your meddling mortal friend as well; I know you're in this old black and white movie somewhere and in living color too!" Zomba snarled as she walked away, looking clearly upset that she was unable to find Vincent and Velma.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After evading the demonic Zomba, albeit for the moment; the warlock and his female companion breathed a giant sight of relief as they attempted to figure out what their next plan of action should be.

"Phew, I am I glad that creepy Zomba didn't catch us" Velma said while wiping her forehead.

"Me too Velma, me too; besides if Zomba had caught us, who knows what she would have done with the Chest of Demons" addressed Vincent.

"She probably would have opened it, which would have released the spirits that we have already captured from it, then we would have had to start our ghost hunting journey all over again" Velma replied.

"Yes and if that happened, the ghosts that were set free might have caused who knows what kind of damage to the world we live in; thankfully she didn't see us and thankfully she didn't capture us, now maybe we can get back to Dr. Frankenscoob's lab and see if I can figure a way out of this movie" Vincent explained.

"Right Mr. Van Ghoul, I just hope things are going well for Shaggy, Scooby and the rest of the gang" Velma replied.

"I hope so too, come on Velma, let's get back downstairs" Vincent explained.

"Right Mr. Van Ghoul, I'm right behind you" Velma replied.

With that Velma and Vincent Van Ghoul walked down a staircase back towards Dr. Frankenscoob's laboratory; the pair walked for several minutes before making their way into the dark dismal mad scientist's laboratory, the two of them the walked inside the same room that they had been earlier where they were met by their young friend Flim Flam, who was happy to see them and was surprised at the looks they had on their faces.

"Vince, Velma, what happened to you, you look like you just saw a ghost" the young man remarked as he noticed that the pair were attempting to relax.

"Well Flim Flam, we just had a run in with that ghoulish horror movie hostess, as well as the latest specter from the Chest of Demons" Velma explained.

"You mean Zomba?" Flim Flam wondered.

"Right, but thankfully we escaped from her, and then made our way back here relatively unscathed; so how goes the acting so far Flim Flam?" Vincent explained, before asking the young boy about the goings on while they were being chased by Zomba.

"Well, on the Flim Flam scale of 1-10, 10 being the best: I give it a zero" the young boy explained.

"I was afraid of that; I just hope the rest of Mystery Inc. can keep this up until I can find a way out of here" Vincent explained.

Meanwhile Dr. Frankenscoob and Igor Shaggy were fulfilling one of any horror movie fan's fantasies, mainly creating and giving life to a previously deceased being, or at least what passed for a monster in this movie.

"Well Dr. Frankenscoob, are you prepared to give your creation life?" Shaggy asked as he laughed evilly a little.

"Res Rhaggy, rive ry reation rife! Rait a rinute, rhat am I raying?" Scooby said with a whimper.

"Like it figures, we've got the only mad scientist, who's afraid of monsters; come on Scooby, we have to play along with the movie or we'll never get out of here" Shaggy said as he attempted to comfort his cowardly canine companion.

"Ri ruess rou're right Rhaggy, ro rhat rould we ro row?" Scooby asked.

"Well Dr. Frankenscoob, it's very simple; all you have to do is set up your equipment so that you can give life to your creation and if I remember correctly Dr. Frankenstein used electricity from a Lightning storm to bring the monster to life" Shaggy explained.

"Rokay Rhaggy, rhen that's rhat re'll ro" Scooby replied.

Scooby or Dr. Frankenscoob was about to begin the process which would give life to the strange monster that his predecessor had created; but before he could do so he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Scooby asked.

Daphne then opened the door, entered the room and walked up to Scooby, but she was not dressed in her normal clothing, instead she was dressed in a Bride of Frankenstein style outfit.

"It is I Dr. Frankenscoob your bride to be: Daphne" she remarked as she began kissing him.

"Ruh?" Scooby thought as he was being smothered by kisses.

"Oh Dr. Frankenscoob I missed you so much" Daphne remarked as she continued to kiss him.

"Oh brother, talk about overacting" Shaggy commented under his breath.

"Raphne rhat's the ratter with rou?" Scooby asked.

"What's the matter is that you stood me up at the altar Dr. Frankenscoob, we were supposed to be married tonight!" Daphne exclaimed angrily.

"Re rere? Scooby wondered, clearly confused by what she meant.

"Yes Dr. Frankenscoob, we were!" Daphne replied.

Scooby pondered this and was about ready to answer Daphne, in addition to getting ready to start his experiment yet again, when he was interrupted by yet another knock at the castle door.

"Ro ror reaven's rake" Scooby wondered.

"Like I wonder who it is now?" Shaggy replied.

"Rell, re'll roon rind rout, rome in" Scooby said, sounding somewhat impatient at the constant interruptions.

The door opened and Fred, dressed in a European policeman's outfit walked inside the castle.

"It is I Constable Von Fredereick, Dr. Frankenscoob" Fred commented in a very bad European accent.

"Rhat do rou rant?" Scooby asked.

"I have come to stop you Dr. Frankenscoob" Fred replied.

"Stop me, why?" Scooby asked.

"Because sir, you are insane" Fred replied.

"Rinsane, Freddie I'm not insane" Scooby replied crying.

"Easy Scooby, it's ok; I'm just playing along with the movie" Fred responded in a whispered voice.

"Like yeah Scooby, trust me you're just as sane as I am" Shaggy replied.

"Which means you're both nuts" Fred replied.

Shaggy and Scooby both looked over at Fred and shot a dirty look at him; but deep down they both knew that he was messing around with them.

"Really?" Scooby asked.

"Of course, cross my heart and hope to die" Shaggy responded.

A few feet away in another room, Vincent Van Ghoul sat at a table with a Crystal Ball in front of him, while Velma looked over his shoulder and Flim Flam stood at the room's door watching the performances.

"Looks like everything's going halfway decent with the acting and it looks like Dr. Frankenscoob's experiment is starting" Flim Flam remarked.

"Speaking of experiments, how's your experiment going with the crystal ball Mr. Van Ghoul?" Velma asked.

"Good, so far Velma" Vincent replied.

"By the looks of things I would say you're trying to use those instruments to heat up the Crystal Ball so that it can transport us home" Velma remarked as she continued to look over Vincent's shoulder.

"Very good Velma, you must have been very good with chemistry in school" Vincent replied.

"Sure was; chemistry and biology were two of my favorite subjects" Velma commented with a smile.

"I just hope those instruments are powerful enough to get us back home and intact" Flim Flam replied.

"I'm confident that they will Flim Flam, I'm going to attempt to use these instruments to heat up the crystal ball; once the crystal is hot enough and has enough mystical energy to power it, it should transport us home with no problems" Vincent explained.

"But how will the crystal be able to transport us home, if there's not enough energy?" Velma asked.

"Very simple Velma, do you hear that noise?" Vincent asked the bespectacled detective.

The young sleuth listened carefully and heard what sounded like Lightning and Thunder outside the mansion.

"Yes I do hear it; it sounds like a really powerful thunderstorm brewing outside" Velma said in response to the warlock's comment.

"Excellent; my plan to get us home is this: with any luck that thunderstorm will provide us with enough energy to power the crystal, sending us home" Vincent replied.

"Good plan, Vince; and maybe this will give us some added power" Flim Flam said turning up a few of the Bunsen burners.

"Wait Flim Flam, don't!" Velma yelled.

"Flim Flam, don't turn those up!" Vincent added as the crystal began to rattle and shake.

"Jinkies, what's happening Mr. Van Ghoul?" Velma asked nervously.

"It's just as I feared, the crystal has too much power now, and as a result it's going to explode!" Vincent exclaimed in horror.

"Jinkies, what should Flim Flam and I do if that crystal's going to explode?" Velma wondered.

"There's only one thing to do, get behind the table and hope everything turns out alright" Vincent replied.

So Velma and Flim Flam moved behind Vincent Van Ghoul as the three of them backed away from the table, hoping that they were far enough to avoid the force of the crystal ball's explosion; a few moments later as expected, the chemicals Vincent was working with began to heat up and exploded, scattering all over the room.

"I guess you blew it Vince" Flim Flam remarked.

"Yes I believe my calculations regarding the crystal were a bit off the mark so to speak" Vincent replied.

"Well now that the crystal's out of commission, what are we going to do?" Velma wondered aloud.

"I guess the only thing we can do now is hope that we can capture Zomba in the Chest of Demons, that should break her spell on us and we can return home" Vincent explained.

Meanwhile back in Dr. Frankenscoob's laboratory, the canine mad scientist was attempting to figure out how to bring his monster to life; Shaggy stood nearby, also eager to bring Dr. Frankenscoob's monster to life saw the situation and attempted to shed some light on it and attempted to help his canine companion out.

"The storm appears to be at its height Dr. Frankenscoob, now is the time to finish your experiment and to bring your creation into existence" Shaggy explained.

"Res Rhaggy ri rill ring ry reation to rife!" Scooby replied.

Naturally because of the lightning storm outside of the castle, Dr. Frankenscoob needed some extra power to make it work; so Fred and Daphne decided to help out, the blond unofficial leader of the group chose to do some vacuuming while listening to a walkman, while Daphne decided to dry her hair with a large blow dryer; thankfully for Scooby and Shaggy this was more than enough juice for the canine's experiment.

"Res, res, rise, rise!" Scooby said as the table which the monster lay on began rising towards the ceiling; unfortunately for Scooby Doo his lab coat was caught on the table and when the table began to rise, the cowardly Great Dane detective began rising as well.

"Zoinks! Like Scoob, you're caught on the table!" Shaggy exclaimed, trying to alert his comrade of his current situation.

"Ri know Rhaggy, ri rknow!" Scooby replied as he rose higher and higher towards the roof.

A few minutes later the table and Scooby had been lifted outside of the castle, and into the violent thunderstorm which was raging outside; a lightning bolt struck Scooby, but thankfully for him the lightning only blackened the Great Dane and his lab coat a little; in fact for the most part Scooby seemed to be relatively unharmed, however the canine's teenage master was quite concerned by what had happened and decided to go check on his pet.

"Like are you okay Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Roh rother, ri rhink ro Rhaggy" the canine mad scientist replied.

Suddenly Scooby's eyes began to light up like mini flashlights, which caused the gang to smile and the canine's master to make light of the current situation.

"Like that's looking on the bright side Scoob!" Shaggy remarked.

"Oh brother" Fred commented as he rolled his eyes at his friend's pun.

However the teen sleuths and their canine's humorous moods would soon be darkened greatly; out of the corner of his eye Shaggy happened to look over at the table where Dr. Frankenscoob's monster sat lay, the cowardly teen shook nervously as the strange creature began moving.

Scooby Doo also saw this and looked over at Shaggy, naturally both of them didn't know what to make of things at first but as the pair would soon see, and they both would have something quite unpleasant to look at very soon, namely the monster.

"Jeepers, look at that!" Daphne shrieked.

"Creepers, I don't believe it!" Fred added.

"Rit's alive, rit's alive!" Scoob exclaimed as the monster sat up from the table and began walking towards Scooby, Shaggy, Fred and Daphne.

"Like yeah, it's alive alright, but is it paper trained?" Shaggy quipped.

The strange Frankenstein like monster continued to advance on them as the three teenage sleuths and their Great Dane wondered just what this monster was going to do them, and whatever it was would they come out of it alive?

Author's Notes: Sorry if this seems like a short chapter, although I guess it doesn't really matter how long a chapter is in a Fan Fiction story; BTW, while Chapter 3 will have some moments in it that are similar to the original 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo episode of the same name as this story, most of it will be improvised, because that's what Fan Fiction is sort of all about; anyways, hopefully everyone likes it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The strong lightning storm which was continuing to brew outside of Dr. Frankenstein's castle crashed and boomed like the sound of a thousand explosions all at once as it lit up the night skies of Transylvania; inside of Dr. Frankenstein's castle, the world famous Great Dane detective Scooby Doo along with his owner Shaggy and their friends Daphne and Fred were being stalked by the strange and hideous Frankenstein monster, which Scooby had created incidentally during his time as Dr. Frankenscoob.

Scooby Doo and the rest of his fellow Mystery Inc. sleuths in the midst of attempting to capture the thirteen foulest, most evil ghosts, demons and spirits from the infamous Chest of Demons(which Shaggy and Scooby had set free) had been transported from their home in Coolsville into the movie _Son of the Bride of the Ghost of Frankenstein_ by one of the ghosts from the aforementioned Demon Chest: mainly one known as Zomba; at this very moment the Great Dane and his friends were trying to avoid the gruesome Frankenscoob monster at any cost, because like in any Frankenstein movie including this one, the monster would usually try and cause havoc.

The monster growled and snarled as he threw chairs and various items aside trying to capture Scooby and company; naturally the canine and friends needed to come up with an idea, a plan or anything they could use to stay out of the monster's clutches, however whatever the plan was, Scooby and friends needed it right this second.

"Zoinks, like that monster's still coming, and I don't think he wants to play around!" Shaggy remarked nervously.

"I hate to say it Shaggy, but you're right; we've got to figure out someway to escape that creature" Fred replied.

"Does this mean that you have a plan Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"Hmm, you know I think I may have one Daph, and I think I know exactly what we should do" the blond teen replied.

"What's that Fred?" the redhead asked.

"What else, run!" Fred exclaimed.

With that Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby ran out of the room screaming, with Frankenscoob's monster nipping at their heels, not to mention angry villagers attempting to break the door of the castle down with a battering ram; the three teenagers and one canine ran for a few minutes wondering if they could indeed outrun a hideous monster.

Thankfully for the four of them they happened to run past the room where Velma, Vincent Van Ghoul and Flim Flam were currently inside; Velma opened the door to see if the coast was clear and to see if Zomba was anywhere in sight, saw the four of them running from the monster and decided to think of a way to help them escape the creature, finally the bespectacled girl had a brainstorm and she let her friends now of her, Flim Flam and Vincent's position.

"Hey Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, here we are right here!" Velma called out to them.

"Like hi Velma" Shaggy called out in response.

The monster growled yet again as he was getting ever closer to the Great Dane and his friends, this naturally caused Shaggy to gulp and give another response to his bespectacled comrade.

"And like goodbye Velma!" he called as he, Fred, Daphne and Scooby ran past the door.

"Shaggy!" the female sleuth yelled.

"Like what is it Velma?" Shaggy replied.

"I have an idea on how to trap that monster" she said in response.

"Oh, well like what are you waiting for? Tell me what it is!" he replied sounding impatient.

"Just lead him over here into the room where Vincent. Flim Flam and I are" Velma explained as she had now left the room along with Flim Flam and Vincent Van Ghoul.

"Okay, like then what?" Shaggy asked.

"Then Vincent and I will do the rest, okay Shaggy?" she replied.

"Like okay sounds good to me; come on everybody, Velma wants us to lead that ugly monster into the room that she was sitting in with Mr. Van Ghoul and Flim Flam earlier" the cowardly teen said as he explained the plan to the rest of the gang.

"Okay Shaggy, lead the way" Fred replied.

With that Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Scooby ran towards the door where Velma was standing; after a few minutes they arrived and waited for their bespectacled comrade and their warlock friend to do their part.

"Okay Mr. Van Ghoul, get ready" Velma said as the monster ran right towards the door where she and the warlock were standing.

"I'm ready when you are Velma" addressed Vincent.

"Ready, one, two, three and now!" the bespectacled sleuth yelled as she and the warlock closed the door, leaving Frankenscoob's monster inside.

The monster growled and pounded the door as he tried to get out, albeit to no avail because the door was locked from the outside.

"Phew, that was close; like I think my heart just skipped a few beats trying to escape that creepy monster" Shaggy explained as he wiped his brow.

"Yeah, that Frankenstein monster didn't seem to want to give up" Fred remarked.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet everyone, because now that we've got one monster trapped we've still got to contend with another monster" Vincent replied.

"You mean Zomba, right Mr. Van Ghoul?" Velma asked.

"Correct, we have to figure out a way to capture her in the Chest of Demons now that the Crystal's of no use" the warlock explained.

"You should really watch what you say Van Ghoul, because you will never trap me in that chest again!" an unseen voice said from another part of the room.

Scooby and company tried to figure out where the voice was coming from, in addition to who the voice belonged to; however, it was apparent to the Great Dane and his fellow sleuths as to who was speaking and as she stepped forward out of the darkness, Mystery Inc. knew exactly what they were dealing with.

"Zomba!" everyone said in unison.

"Just what do you want with us Zomba?" Fred asked.

"For starters this is what I wanted all along, for the seven of you to be trapped in this movie for all eternity, but since you asked, I would like the Chest of Demons if you please; and you will not trick me again, now give me the Chest or I shall destroy you now!" Zomba growled.

"Not a chance Zombie face, we wouldn't give you the chest if you paid us a million dollars!" Fred replied.

"Actually Fred, we don't really have a choice in the matter; Zomba beat us fair and square" Flim Flam explained.

"What are you talking about Flim Flam, we can't give her the chest" Fred said in a whispered voice.

"Don't worry Fred, I have a plan to hoodwink old Zomba, just trust me" Flim Flam replied with a wink.

"Now where have I heard that before? Alright, I guess I trust you, I just hope this is a really good plan" Fred responded, albeit reluctant to have Flim Flam lead them.

"Don't worry Fred it is" Flim Flam replied.

"Okay Flim Flam, good luck; you'll need it" Fred said.

"Alright, enough of this stalling, where is the Chest of Demons?" Zomba asked, sounding impatient.

"We hid the chest right in there Zomba, we hope you enjoy it and use it good health" Flim Flam explained, pointing to the very room where Frankenscoob's monster was locked inside; naturally the demonic crimson creature thought the gang was being serious and that the chest was inside the room, but unfortunately for her Mystery Inc. was pulling a little trick on her once again.

Zomba walked over to the nearby door and opened it, and got a big surprise when she did; for when she opened the door she saw Frankenscoob's monster, bolts and all.

"Looks like we tricked you again Zomba, ha ha!" Flim Flam said happily as he walked over to the rest of the gang with the Chest of Demons in tow.

"Jinkies, good work Flim Flam, you got old Zomba good" Velma said as she shook the young boy's hand.

"Thanks Velma, I think I did a pretty good job at catching old zombie face" Flim Flam replied.

"You sure did Flim Flam, you know you're becoming a big part of Mystery Inc." the bespectacled girl responded.

"You're welcome Velma, and I was more than happy to be of service" the young boy replied.

"Well now that we've taken care of Zomba, what should we do know?" Daphne asked.

"Well, we're not quite out of the woods yet everyone, we still have Frankenscoob's monster to contend with, at least when he gets through with Zomba, not to mention we still have to capture her in the Chest in order for her spell on us to be broken" Vincent explained.

"And you won't even have that chance, because when I get through with you Vincent Van Ghoul and the rest of your meddling mortals, you'll wish you had never seen the Chest of Demons or me!" Zomba growled as she opened the door and stormed into the room with Scooby and company.

"Zoinks, it's Zomba again!" Shaggy shrieked.

Suddenly the door opened wide yet again and this time the grotesque Frankenscoob Monster stepped out into the room following Zomba close behind, thinking she was his mother for some reason or another.

"Jeepers, it's that creepy Frankenstein Monster again, and it looks like he's trying to catch Zomba, who's still trying to catch us" Daphne remarked.

"Yeah, I hate to say it but we're going to have to split up; Daphne, Vincent, Flim Flam and I will try and find a way out of here and try to avoid Zomba and the Frankenscoob monster, while Velma, you Shaggy and Scooby, try and see if you get that monster on our side so he'll help us in catching Zomba" Fred explained.

"Right Fred, come on you two" Velma said as Zomba and the Frankenstein Monster chased the trio of sleuths through the door of the lab and into a hallway.

"Jeepers, Zomba and the Frankenscoob Monster went after Shag, Scooby and Velma; now what are we going to do Fred?" Daphne asked.

"Follow them and see if we can help Shaggy, Scooby and Velma out, what else" Fred explained as he, Daphne and Vincent Van Ghoul followed the two creatures and their friends out of the room.

Meanwhile Zomba and the Frankenscoob Monster had chased the trio of sleuths down a long hallway towards a set of doors, which Scooby and company hoped would hide them from the two villains; Velma and Shaggy found themselves in front of a large wooden door with iron hinges, as the bespectacled sleuth and her cowardly companions noticed this, the pair realized maybe this would be a good place to hide from the pair of monsters.

"Phew, am I glad to escape those two again" Velma said with some relief in her voice.

"Like yeah, it looks like we've given Zomba and the monster the slip for good" Shaggy replied.

"Reah, rand ri reed to relax rafter rall that running re rid" Scooby remarked as he sat down on a nearby chair made of stone, however the Great Dane was unaware that he was sitting in the lap of the Frankenscoob Monster; at first the canine sleuth had no idea of what was happening but after a few moments Velma, who had decided to light a match to brighten up the dark room noticed that the canine was in a little bit of a jam.

"Sc-Scooby, the m-m-m!" Velma started to say in a frightened voice.

"Like what is it Velma, what's wrong?" Shaggy wondered.

The bespectacled detective pointed to where Scooby was sitting as her cowardly teenage companion saw exactly what she was talking about and naturally had the same response as her.

"The m-m-monster!" Shaggy shrieked.

"Right, that's what I was trying to tell you guys!" Velma replied with a raised tone of voice.

"Like zoinks, Scooby look out it's the monster!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Ripes, rhe ronster!" Scooby said as he looked up to see the face of the hideous creature.

Scooby leapt out of the chair and into Shaggy's arms as the cowardly pair and Velma slowly backed away from the strange creature; it seemed like the trio of ghost chasers had no escape from the Frankenstein Monster and were possibly in the midst of their last mystery as they were backed into a corner of the room.

"Zoinks, like we're done for!" Shaggy shrieked.

"Jinkies, I hate to say it Shaggy but I think you're right, it would take a miracle for us to get out of here!" Velma replied.

Outside the castle meanwhile the group of angry villagers that were attempting to open the door with a battering ram broke through the door and got into the structure; unfortunately for them, they happened to run into a nearby wall, but fortunately for Shaggy, Scooby and Velma as the result of the noise from the villagers running into the wall with the battering ram several wooden beams and pieces of stone from the roof came tumbling down, right onto the Frankenscoob Monster.

"Jinkies, look out!" Velma exclaimed as she, Shaggy and Scooby managed to get out of harm's way before something happened to them, which they did.

"Zoinks, like boy was that close; we almost wound up squished underneath all that wood and stone" Shaggy added.

"Come on guys; let's get out of here while we can!" Velma remarked.

"Like right, come on Scoob" Shaggy replied.

"Rait Rhaggy" Scooby responded.

"Like what for what Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

"Ri'm roing to try rand rescue Rankenscoob's ronster" the Great Dane explained.

"But how Scooby, you can't possibly move all those boulders and wooden beams" Velma replied.

"Res I ran" the cowardly canine said as he reassured his friends.

"But like how are you going to do it?" Shaggy asked.

"Rith Scooby Snacks!" Scooby remarked; the Great Dane then brought out a box of his favorite treats and quickly devoured them, suddenly his arms became large and muscular and he had the strength of a thousand men, or in this case dogs.

Scooby quickly removed the beams and boulders and tossed them aside as the monster was able to move about freely; he hugged Scooby and called him Mama, as he decided to show his appreciation for the Great Dane, or at least his version of appreciation; while the monster was treating the canine crime solver like it's mother, Shaggy and Velma were about to have a close encounter with the latest ghost from the Chest of Demons.

Without warning there was a small flash inside the room that Shaggy, Velma, Scooby and the monster were inside; once the flash faded away a very familiar and very frightening figure was standing before the teenage sleuths.

"So we meet again, meddling mortals!" the figure growled.

"Zoinks, its Zomba!" Shaggy shrieked.

"Yes, and now if you don't mind, I would like the Chest of Demons!" Zomba snarled as she saw that Velma was holding the Chest.

"Would you settle for a monster?" Velma asked.

"No, I would not!" the creature growled in response.

"Well, you're going to get it anyway; hey Mr. Monster, Scooby's not your mother, she is!" Velma said as she pointed towards Zomba.

The monster growled as he walked towards Zomba, naturally she didn't like this and attempted to avoid being caught by the creature; while the creature was trying to track down Zomba, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma ran out of the room and back into the hallway.

The trio of detectives then decided to pause in the middle of the long hall as they attempted to catch their breaths after being chased by two horrifying monsters.

"Boy, I never knew that being in a horror movie would result in a lot of running" Velma said, panting as she was attempting to catch her breath.

"Like yeah, now you know how Scooby and I feel all the time" Shaggy replied.

"Reah, ri'm rog rired" the canine added.

"Boy I've sure misjudged you guys, I thought when you guys would run from monsters and ghosts that you two were just, well cowardly; but now I guess that's why you two are in such great shape, running is certainly great exercise" Velma remarked.

"Like that's for sure, oh by the way Velma" Shaggy remarked.

"Yes Shaggy" the bespectacled sleuth replied.

"You know if you ever want to or decide to go with us when we split up for clues during a mystery you're more than welcome to" Shaggy commented.

"Shaggy, I would be more than happy to" Velma replied with a smile.

"Like that sounds good to me; by the way, we haven't seen Frankenscoob's monster or Zomba for a while so it looks like we're in the clear for a while" Shaggy explained.

"Yeah, it certainly looks that way to me" Velma replied.

Meanwhile back in another part of the hallway Fred, Daphne, Flim Flam and Vincent were attempting to figure out where their friends had gotten to and if they were still in one piece.

"Freddie, I'm getting really worried about Velma and the others; we haven't seen hide nor long hair of them in quite a while" Daphne remarked with some concern in her voice.

"You're right Daph, we've got to keep looking for them before those two creeps show up again, come on" Fred said as he, Daphne, Vincent and Flim Flam continued the search for their missing comrades.

Back in the portion of the hallway where Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were, the trio of detectives were about to meet their ghastly foes yet again, only this time the two creatures were ready to make sure that the three sleuths would not escape them again.

"Well Velma, I have to say I think we're finally rid of those two creeps once and for all" Shaggy said as he, Velma and Scooby approached a long, winding staircase.

"Shaggy, you know something I think you're right" the bespectacled sleuth commented as she started up the stairs with the cowardly teen and his canine companion in tow.

Unbeknownst to Shaggy, Scooby and Velma however, Zomba and Frankenscoob's monster were starting up the stairs after them; at that same time Fred, Daphne, Flim Flam and Vincent Van Ghoul, who had been looking for their friends saw Zomba and Frankenstein's monster walking up the stairs after the trio of sleuths.

"Jeepers Freddie, look!" Daphne exclaimed as she pointed out the grotesque creature and the red demonic figure.

"Yeah I see them, but there's only one problem" Fred replied.

"What's that Fred?" Flim Flam wondered.

"Velma, Shaggy and Scooby don't know that they're following them; come on we've got to figure out a way to help them" Fred explained.

With that Fred, Daphne, Flim Flam and Vincent Van Ghoul walked through another portion of the hallway, this portion of the hallway led to the castle drawbridge which Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam walked through, hoping that they would be able to help their friends; meanwhile Vincent Van Ghoul walked over to a nearby window and did the same thing as his fellow ghost hunters.

While Fred, Daphne, Flim Flam and Vincent waited for the rest of Mystery Inc. in their respective places, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma had made their way up the staircase and outside of the castle, specifically the structure's tower; as the three detectives paused after walking outside, they noticed a particularly unpleasant site, which caused the cowardly teen and his canine companion to gasp in fear.

"Zoinks, like that sure is a long way down" Shaggy remarked as he looked down towards the waters of the moat below.

"Yeah, I would hate to fall way down there, not to mention I don't think it would be very pleasant" Velma replied.

As Velma, Shaggy and Scooby stood on the small stone bridge which led from the castle tower to the outside of the fortress, the trio of detectives saw a familiar site which they were clearly unhappy to see; the site being a crimson colored demonic creature, clearly exhausted as she stepped outside the castle.

"Zoinks, it's Zomba again!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Wait Shaggy, I think she might be out of breath, this might be our lucky break" Velma replied.

Unfortunately for Velma and Shaggy, they were both about to be completely wrong, because Zomba was slowly approaching them and she didn't look too pleased to see the three sleuths.

"So it's you three again! Well, this time you will not escape me, now give me the Chest of Demons or be destroyed!" Zomba growled as she took a swipe at Shaggy, Scooby and Velma.

"Jinkies, now what are we going to do?" Velma wondered aloud.

Velma didn't have too long to ponder her and the others fate because a few minutes later the group saw yet another familiar site, but this time it was the site of a gruesome looking creature which was coming towards them.

"Zoinks, like as if Zomba wasn't bad enough, here comes Frankenscoob's monster again!" Shaggy shrieked as the creature came ever closer.

The strange Frankenstein Monster backed Scooby and company up towards the edge of the castle tower/stone bridge; the creature took a swipe at them which caused Shaggy, Scooby and Velma to lose their balance and fall off onto a windmill which was directly below the castle tower.

The three investigators hung on for dear life as the latest villain from the Demon Chest attempted to get the Chest of Demons from Shaggy, Scooby and Velma the only way she knew how: by reaching out and trying to grab the chest from them while the trio spun around and around on the windmill.

"The Chest!" Zomba growled angrily.

"You missed Zomba!" Velma said to the enraged creature.

"The Chest!" Zomba yelled once again.

"Missed again" Velma said.

"The Chest!" Zomba growled once more.

"Like strike three, you're out!" Shaggy remarked.

It was then that the Frankenscoob Monster put his hand on Zomba's shoulder, picked her up and flung her off the tower bridge and onto the windmill; after that the monster reached down and spun the windmill like a roulette wheel, the windmill spun around several times, which made Shaggy, Scooby and Velma quite dizzy as they wondered just what would happen to them.

Finally Shaggy, Scooby, Velma and Zomba found themselves flying off the windmill and back down towards the main part of the castle; luckily Vincent Van Ghoul was in the right place at the right time to catch Velma, who looked quite relieved that the warlock was there to save her.

"Phew, thanks Vincent, you're a life saver!" Velma said wiping her brow in relief.

"That's Mr. Van Ghoul to you, but you're welcome anyway" Vincent replied.

Next, Shaggy and Scooby found themselves heading towards the moat, but luckily Fred and Daphne were in the right place at the right time to catch their cowardly friends, while Flim Flam was in the right place at the right time to catch the Chest of Demons, which had been held by Shaggy.

"I've got the Chest of Demons" Flim Flam said.

"And we've got Shaggy and Scooby" Fred remarked.

Finally Zomba flew off the windmill right towards Scooby and company; thinking quickly, the youngest member of the group opened the chest and the crimson colored creature was transported back to where she belonged.

"So long Zomba!" said the gang in unison as the demon was sucked back into the Chest of Demons.

Suddenly there was another flash of lightning, but this time it was good news; after the lightning subsided, Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc. found that they had been transported safe and sound from the movie back into the living room of the gang's house, which was still covered in popcorn.

"Well gang, it looks like we're back home safe and sound" Fred remarked.

"And it looks like everybody's intact and healthy" Velma added.

"Yep, the movie's finished" Flim Flam commented as the screen showed the words The End.

"Naturally, when Zomba was boxed her spell on us was broken" Vincent explained.

"Phew, like thank goodness; and I'm sure glad we've seen the last of Dr. Frankenscoob's monster right Scoob?" Shaggy commented.

"Reah, rlad" Scooby replied.

Velma then smiled and saw that a very familiar monstrous figure was standing in the kitchen.

"Oh I don't know about that Shaggy" she remarked.

"Like why?" Shaggy wondered aloud.

Shaggy and Scooby then walked into the kitchen and saw that the Frankenscoob monster was eating popcorn.

"Like oh no, not again" Shaggy bemoaned.

"Mmm, Franken Scooby Snacks" the monster said.

"Rhat's rhy boy, Franken-Scooby-Doo!" Scooby remarked as he and the monster howled in unison.

And so with Zomba captured and the movie over, Scooby Doo and the gang were able to relax, at least for now as they awaited their next ghost chasing assignment, which was sure to be whatever the next ghost was from the Chest of Demons; but whatever the assignment, there was no doubt that Scooby and company could handle it easily.

Author's Notes: Hopefully everyone enjoyed this story and I definitely intend to keep writing Scooby Doo Fan Fiction; also thank you to everyone who has put me on their favorite story and author alerts and in addition, thank you to everyone who has posted reviews of my stories, I greatly appreciate it.


End file.
